Gossip Girl in Walkerville
by Anise Nalci
Summary: Careful... Someone’s in on the gossip, and they’re about to spill it all. The Golden Gang better be careful, because there’s a Gossip Girl in Walkerville.
1. You won’t want to miss the beginning

_**Careful…**_

* * *

Someone's in on the gossip, and they're about to spill it all. The Golden Gang better be careful, because there's a _Gossip Girl in Walkerville._

* * *

**Gossip Girl in Walkerville**

* * *

**You won't want to miss the beginning…**

* * *

-_All names changed to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

You might think I'm a copy-cat, don't you? Coming up with a website very much like the character _Gossip Girl_ in the books by Cecily wan Ziegesar?

Well, sue me for trying to spice things up.

I mean, how much more boring can Walkerville, Michigan get?

Well, no more boring than this. After all, I have gossip, and you know you can't get enough of gossip. Deliciously scandalous and juicy, too. And what better time could there be than now to spread rumors concerning the golden students of Walkerville High? You've seen them as juniors, and now you're going to get to get a sneak preview of some drama going on. Their lives might be charmed, but underneath that Golden Gang charm –

Well, life _is_ far from paradise.

But, FYI, if you've been living underneath a rock, and need to be updated with the latest 411, here are the people you should know. They look like they have it all, but their good life is going to fall to pieces.

First off, there's **A**. The resident geek (N.B.: He's another reason why girls should date geeks. Can you say scorching? I can, and it begins with **A**). **C**, who's smart but can't seem to take things seriously (N.B.: If he were the Joker in Batman, I'd be his willing supporter. _Anytime_). **D**, the bright golden girl of Walkerville High. You know her, and would envy her, if she had a hot bf (and wasn't such a Virgin Mary). **K**, who's the Queen Bee of Walkerville High, and **D**'s bff. **P**, who's the hippie and earth lover, and bears an uncanny resemblance to _Phoebe Buffay _in _Friends_. **R**, the hot jock, who always scores, is the one you should definitely look out for. Lastly, there's **T**, who embodies the _Seth Cohens _(Hello? O.C. anyone?) of the world: artsy and hot, hot, hot!

Seven friends, right? They seem to be OK with the world and live in bliss. But not for long because –

**W** is back from China. And not everyone is going to be happy about it.

Drama is sure to ensue. And I've got front row seats. Popcorn, anyone?

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

_**Author's Note…**_

* * *

Now, as obsessed with GG as I am, I couldn't resist beginning a story similar to this? What do you guys think?

(I will resist the temptation to sign myself off…)


	2. The reappearance of W

_**Careful…**_

* * *

Someone's in on the gossip, and they're about to spill it all. The Golden Gang better be careful, because there's a _Gossip Girl in Walkerville._

* * *

**Gossip Girl in Walkerville**

* * *

_The reappearance of __**W**__ shocks __**A**__, __**R **__and **P**__._

* * *

Despite having been gone from Walkerville in long two years, everyone recognized her when she returned, because there was no one really new in Walkerville and no one could forget the bubbly and loud exotic, somewhat boisterous, Chinese girl – who still remained very much the same as before; silky-black short hair (true, it was longer, now shoulder-length), dark onyx eyes, and the extremely petite stature (she still wasn't an inch over 5'2").

However, for Wanda Li, the prodigal girl returned to Walkerville, she had never felt so lost. In the two years since she had left for Beijing, China, Walkerville had changed. Walkerville had been a sleepy town – almost a hamlet – and now? Everything had changed. Walkerville was now a bustling town. The only thing that hadn't changed? The house she'd lived in for the two years before her sudden departure to China, and that was because there was no one there to change it.

"Wanda, honey?" Her mother smiled. "You all right?"

Wanda couldn't speak. She simply nodded her head.

Mrs. Li went over across the lawn to hug her daughter. "Honey, I still don't know why you wanted to leave Walkerville for Beijing. And I don't know why you were so reluctant to come back. But we have to stay here permanently for now, for my carrier. You don't want me to have to give up my carrier, do you?"

_Yes,_ Wanda thought angrily. _Yes, I do. I never wanted to come back to Walkerville, and you're making us do this. Do you know how much I wanted to stay away? I __hate__ this carrier. Why couldn't you have stayed in Beijing and continued your carrier? This is __ridiculous!_

But while she had been loud and boisterous in USA, China had taught her restraint. And though it was difficult to do, she bit the inside of her cheek to not say a word. Besides, wasn't it her culture to quietly listen and thus respect her elders?

Damn.

"Yeah, well," Wanda finally said. "I'll be adjusting then, right? I'll just take a walk or something."

Her mother was foolish if she still thought the world hadn't changed – if Walkerville hadn't changed – and she was still able to fit in. She hadn't fit in then, so how could she fit in now?

* * *

She took a walk to calm herself down. She was inevitably drawn to the playground where she used to play in, near the Walkerville elementary school.

It wasn't the same. Like everything else, it had changed. The swing sets had been replaced by newer and better ones, the slides had been changed –

"Wanda?"

_Shoot._

She turned around. "Hey, Arnold."

* * *

He looked almost the same as he used to – or taller, if that was possible. At least five eleven. He still had that pretty-boy, geeky-guy appeal with that tousled strawberry-blonde hair and thick-framed glasses. And he still had that adorable nervousness he never seemed to have outgrown –

Especially when he was around her.

She shook her head. She couldn't do this to everyone again.

"Wanda." Arnold repeated her name. He looked dumbstruck.

"What, I look different now, huh?" She affected a coy smile, then wiped it off her face when she realized what it could possibly mean for Arnold.

_Always doing stupid things, Li_.

"Yeah, y-you do," he said, in that adorable stammer of his. He came closer, and her heart dropped. Oh great. "Why did you leave? And why did you come back?"

Wanda turned around. "Goodbye, Arnold. See you at school tomorrow."

"_Damn it, Wanda!_" Arnold swore. "You _always_ do this. You _always_ run away."

She knew it was a mistake to go there. And she thought she did the right thing by walking away.

* * *

Phoebe Terese was looking out of the window, peacefully waiting for the day to end. Tomorrow would be a lovely day, and that would be the day Phoebe Terese would change; become more confident, more assertive –

And get Arnold Matthew Perlstein to notice her –

She smiled inwardly. She would totally reinvent herself – maybe become The Cool Vegan? Maybe get a new haircut and dye her hair, although Keesha thought it was unfair that only Phoebe could have beautiful soft red hair, that curled gently at the ends, and having the model figure (5'9 and way skinny).

That was way lame.

Her eyes happened to stray towards that of the elementary school playground. All of them had such fun then –

_Wanda__?_

And _Arnold?_

What were they doing together? And Wanda had promised her, all those years ago, that she'd leave, and take all her drama with her.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number. The phone rang for a short time, and a deep baritone voice spoke. "Hello?"

She choked a few tears, before drawing a deep breath and saying, "Ralphie, Wanda's back."

* * *

Ralphie Tennelli was having a perfectly normal last-day-of-summer-vacation, playing his PS2 in bed, when Phoebe called, in tears. His first instinct? "Umm," he began.

Thankfully, Phoebe knew what to say. "Ralphie, Wanda's back."

Ralphie fell off the bed. Wanda Li, exotic and somewhat boisterous tomboy, here in Walkerville. After the high school drama fiasco?

"And how would I know about Wanda?" Ralphie defended himself.

He struggled to remember the details. Wanda and Arnold had been flirting for a long time, oblivious to how Phoebe felt for him, and he sang Wanda's praises to his dear, sweet best friend, who heard all of this with a heavy heart. Phoebe enlisted Tim's help to make her more – appealing to guys (this after she and Tim had a heart-to-heart conversation on why guys were never attracted to her). Tim got Keesha (who secretly had a crush on Carlos at the time) to give Phoebe the makeover she needed, only for Arnold _not_ to notice her, but for _Carlos _to notice her!

What a quandary!

But what Arnold perceived in Wanda as potential gf material, Wanda thought she and Arnold were just friends. Until the gang's spring-break-school party at Phoebe's and Ralphie brought over a keg of beer, and at night, when Phoebe's father had gone for a university event, they began drinking.

D.A. declined, but the other seven members of the gang began having truth-or-dare-or-have-a-shot outside at the lawn. And Phoebe had a _little _too much to drink, and –

"_Get off of Carlos, bitch! What the hell's with you? I thought you liked Arnold!" Keesha pulled Phoebe off Carlos, who was also a __little__ drunk himself. Actually he was a lot drunk, since he passed on all of his 25 truths and 2 dares, and so didn't really hear what Keesha was saying. He was all but almost unconscious (although he probably would have enjoyed the fact that Phoebe was making out with him since he had a crush on her)._

_Arnold could hear what Keesha was saying, though. "__What__? Phoebe, you knew I liked Wanda!"_

_This time, it was Wanda who was shocked. She jumped up, and wobbled. "Oh dear, I'm so drunk I can't balance on my two feet." She hiccupped and laughed."And I'm hearing things too. I thought I heard Arnold say he liked me –"_

"_I do," Arnold said quietly._

"_You like __Wanda?__" Dorothy Ann asked. "But Arnold, I –"_

"_Oh no, please tell me you __don't__ have a crush on Arnold!" Keesha began, but Dorothy Ann was silent. _

"_Shit," Tim said. _

"_Yeah, D.A, how could you? I thought you knew I liked Arnold!" Phoebe yelled. _

"_While we're at it, Wanda, why don't you tell us who you like?" _

"_N-no," she said. "I'm going home," she wobbled a bit, and fell over Tim._

"_Holy crap, you like Tim?" Ralphie, who had previously just been downing more and more beer, managed to pause in between beer-gorging sessions to exclaim that._

"_No! I don't have a crush on anyone at __all__! How can you guys be so __stupid__?" And Wanda stormed off. "Tim, don't act so shocked. After all, you have the hots for Phoebe too! __Aaargh!__"_

The party had fallen flat after that. But the next week, Ralphie caught Phoebe in tears, claiming that Tim and Arnold had gotten into a fight when Wanda confronted Phoebe on her coldness (which had hitherto been considered impossible, since Phoebe was easily the sweetest girl in school). Phoebe refused to, and according to her, she gave Wanda 'a piece of her mind'. Arnold, who was going to try and talk to Wanda again, tried to stop them from fighting (but he took Wanda's side, so it didn't really help things much). At that moment Tim appeared, and he told Arnold to back off. Inevitably, there was a fistfight. The girls then tried to break the fight, but Wanda got seriously injured, falling off the stairs, when Tim pushed her off.

It was all so surreal to Carlos (who was surprisingly not involved; Carlos had joked around that whenever there was chaos, there was Carlos), Dorothy Ann (who was shocked by the turn of things), Ralphie (who secretly wished he was there to see the fight) and Keesha (who sighed and gave the other four a telling off they did not need, which only made things worse). After the incident, Wanda never returned to school. Instead, it was announced in homeroom that Miss Wanda Li would be leaving for China and would not be returning for the end of term.

And none of the other seven had been the same since, although eventually, things seemed to return to normal. Arnold, Tim and Phoebe eventually reconciled, and Arnold and Phoebe even began to hang out as best friends again (and Phoebe was wise enough not to tell him she still had a crush on him). Everyone else seemed to have forgotten they had a crush on the other in the gang though. At any rate, Arnold spoke less and less about Wanda, and soon it seemed like Wanda would never come back. Ralphie noted that despite the fact Arnold was never short of admirers now he was considered good-looking (although he was shortest among the guys in the gang), he was always somewhat of a loner and never had a girlfriend, nor did he seem to want one.

Poor Phoebe. Despite her best efforts, Arnold never saw her more than a friend. And Phoebe, frustrated, would confide her Arnold problems with Ralphie and Carlos. Mostly with Ralphie, because although Carlos had many girlfriends after Wanda left (Phoebe was a slight infatuation, it turned out, since Carlos thought it would be novel to date her), he wasn't helpful when it came to boy-girl relationships.

And now that Wanda was back –

Ralphie was lost in these musings. Not that Wanda was evil or anything, but if there was chaos, there was Carlos, then if there was Wanda, there was disaster.

And there was that little matter of the more-than-friendly feelings Ralphie was beginning to feel for Phoebe –

* * *

_**Author's Note…**_

* * *

I didn't want to make the chapter too long, so I stopped it here. I realize this chapter's only focusing on Arnold, Phoebe, Ralphie and Wanda, but the next chapter, featuring Wanda's return to her final year of high school, will show the other's return.

Now, I was planning to make this a mixed-up ship fanfic (despite my preference for C/DA and A/P), but if you guys prefer to just see where this goes, then say so! :)


	3. W enters twelfth grade

_**Careful…**_

* * *

Someone's in on the gossip, and they're about to spill it all. The Golden Gang better be careful, because there's a _Gossip Girl in Walkerville._

* * *

**Gossip Girl in Walkerville**

* * *

_**W **__enters twelfth grade, and shocks everyone. Especially __**C**__, __**D**__, __**K **__and __**T**__._

* * *

_Why do things change?_

Wanda Li was horribly late. She was lost, and now she didn't know where to go. The corridors seemed to have twisted and turned and she couldn't find her way.

Damn those high heels she was wearing. So what if Jimmy Choos were cheaper in Asia? And the miniskirt and sleeveless mandarin-collar had to go. She began to desperately wish that she'd worn her tomboyish outfits from before. Although even William admitted that his sister did look kind of hot.

Which Wanda thought was totally wrong, even though she was totally flattered.

She stormed into English, backpack almost falling down, to a shocked, mousy English teacher about her height (or would have been if Wanda wasn't wearing the killer five-inch heels).

And to a shocked classroom. She saw everyone stare back and her. And a few people were more shocked than others. Namely, a Latino boy – er, man? Whatever – who was chucking paper balls at the rubbish bin, bragging and laughing (Carlos really cleaned up over the past two years) until her entrance, which was marked by a raised eyebrow; nearby, an immaculately – although albeit conservatively – dressed golden-haired girl, who was dutifully taking notes only realized Wanda was around when everyone else stopped talking and a hushed silence fell over the class (Dorothy Ann was ever the bookworm); an African-American girl with afro-hair, many ear-piercings and a nose ring, wearing a denim top and a miniskirt possibly even shorter than hers stopped trying to coerce Dorothy Ann into talking with another tall African-American boy and a large, muscular All-American boy and stared (Keesha was a rebel now? And since when did she hang out with Tim or Ralphie – who, to be fair, was of Italian ancestry, rather than being an All-American boy). She saw Arnold, sitting quietly next to Keesha, Tim and Ralphie, not daring to look up, and Phoebe –

Oh dear God, _Phoebe_. Phoebe Terese was just sitting quietly, looking straight at Wanda, eyes as emotionless as never it had been.

She'd forgotten that Phoebe couldn't forgive Wanda for the whole Arnold-Tim-Phoebe-Wanda fiasco. Just because she didn't tell anyone the fact that they'd been temporarily suspended for fighting in school grounds, didn't mean that she would forgive Wanda, although Wanda easily could defend herself by saying it wasn't _entirely _her fault. After all, if Phoebe had just spoken to her and they talked about the whole thing like they used to –

It was stupid. Wanda could see where Phoebe was coming from, though. After all, if she so happened to have a crush on a guy and believed that this girl was trying to steal him away – but Wanda never cared for Arnold that way. And Phoebe, who never had anything her way, didn't want to lose Arnold to someone else. Not that she was selfish – Phoebe was the least selfish person in the world, but too often had Phoebe been the lonely girl, that when she and Arnold became friends in the 3rd grade, he had grown so important to her; he was her rock, and to lose that rock to someone else, to someone who seemed to have it all – a loving mother and father (Phoebe's mother Melena died when Phoebe was young, and Phillip Terese was never the same since), many friends (honestly, while Wanda was something of a social butterfly, Phoebe was quiet and shy), could get along with so many different people –

She needed to mend fences with Phoebe, for her own conscience, even if it wasn't guilty to begin with.

* * *

"Class, meet Wanda Li. She's joined Walkerville from China –" Miss Morris introduced Wanda to the whole of the senior class.

_Well_, Dorothy Ann thought. _Technically it's not introducing, since everyone still remembers Wanda._

A note flew onto her table. It was from Tim.

Did you know Wanda was coming back? He had scrawled in his artistic handwriting. It always irked Dorothy Ann that Tim had nicer handwriting than she did.

**No, how could I? I haven't spoken to Wanda in years. She didn't leave any contact details, after all, **she replied.

She saw Carlos eyeing the notes she and Tim were swapping. "From Tim," she mouthed silently.

Carlos shrugged. "What about? Wanda?"

"What else?" She mouthed back.

" – Would you like to introduce yourself, Miss Li?"

"No thanks," Wanda said bluntly. "I think everyone here knows who I am."

Carlos and Ralphie guffawed. Keesha shot them both 'The Look'. Carlos and Ralphie immediately shut up. Miss Morris was flustered and confused. "Well then, why don't – I mean – there's an empty seat – take it," she murmured, somewhat incoherently, gesturing to an empty table near Dorothy Ann, Carlos and Phoebe.

"Oh dear. I wish it was in alphabetical order. No matter. I trust that Mr. Ramon and Miss Slater will be good companions."

Dorothy Ann heard Ralphie snickering.

* * *

People still hadn't finished talking about her. She ran into Phoebe, who – the poor girl – tried to be kind by asking her how was her day, did she need help, etc. etc., but Wanda was in a foul mood, because she could hear people whispering about her. She was sick and annoyed, and just wanted to throttle someone, so she couldn't really be blamed if she could barely restrain her anger at Phoebe. She went back to apologize, and found Phoebe at the back of the school, but Phoebe was with Ralphie, and she was in tears.

Wait.

_Phoebe _was with _Ralphie_?

_Ralphie?_

That didn't make sense.

She inched closer – damn those heels! – She took the heels off and slithered between the bushes, and saw Ralphie hugging the poor girl - muttering soothing somethings.

"I mean, if Arnold _has _to like her, I can't be stupid and vindictive, can I? I mean, it's not Wanda's fault! It's not like she liked Arnold! I guess I was jealous of her – she was always close to him, and he was always happier when she was with him – instead of me. And I tried to be nice to her today and she just blew me off – I'm such a horrible person, Ralphie! I wish – I could make everything right!" She looked up beseechingly at Ralphie (not that she had that far to look, since she was 5'9 and Ralphie was 'only' 6'1).

And in that minute that Ralphie and Phoebe's eyes met, Wanda knew.

* * *

"Where's Ralphie and Phoebe?" Dorothy Ann asked everyone at lunch. The seven friends usually had lunch at the same period (which wasn't strange, since most of them wanted to pursue science related fields). Arnold was going to be a geologist (really, who didn't see that coming?), Carlos wanted to study physics (he really wanted to know why some of his inventions wouldn't work), Dorothy Ann opted for medical research (she _was_ a brilliant chemist, and loved physics. Bio, to her, was a cinch), Keesha was going for psychology (not exactly science-related, but close enough – she said she might as well take it because she enjoyed analysing why her friends tended t be so childish sometimes), Phoebe was torn between environmental science and becoming a vet, Ralphie was into sports science and Tim was going to go for architecture and/or engineering (his landscape sketches were amazing).

"Making out?" Carlos joked. Tim and Keesha rolled their eyes.

"Why you always have to come up with some dirty joke is beyond me," Arnold complained. "If I knew I'd still be stuck with you in our class, I'd have ditched Walkerville High for some other school."

"Oh, yeah? But you knew without me, life would be too boring, wouldn't you?"

Dorothy Ann laughed. "Carlos, you're incorrigible."

"Indeed," Keesha frowned. "I thought you'd have grown up, but it seems you're seventeen going on nine."

"No, Keesh," Carlos said, seriously. "I thought even a smarty-pants like you would know that my age increases by one year every year, and therefore if I were seventeen, I'd be going on eighteen."

Keesha gave him 'The Look' and effectively shut Carlos up. "Although I do wish Ralphie were around for me to practice it on him. He and Phoebe, they've been tight, haven't they? Kinda takes the fun out of practicing 'The Look'."

"Yeah," Arnold said off-handedly. "They have been. I wouldn't be surprised if they came here as a couple after this conversation."

"Dude, insensitive much?" Carlos said, annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, Arnold. It's like, your tone – it's like, you want to get rid of them, and good riddance," Tim joined in, frowning.

"Hey, you guys," Keesha intervened. "Quit it. What's the matter?"

Carlos was sulking. "Ask Arnold," and skulked off.

"Carlos!" Dorothy Ann called after him.

"I'm going too," Tim said.

"Did all the boys go drama club on us?" Keesha asked Dorothy Ann.

"Not quite. OK, Arnold, confession time," Dorothy Ann asked Arnold, who frowned.

"Oh, never mind – it's not like you'd understand, anyway!"

"Now?" Keesha asked.

"You're right. Something is going wrong," Dorothy Ann frowned. "We'd better get to the root of this problem."

"I suppose first we need a plan," Keesha grinned. "And I have just the one, which can be put into action effective immediately –"

* * *

"How was the first day of school, honey?" Mrs. Li asked her daughter as she stormed into the house. "That bad, huh?" she said complacently as Wanda stormed up the stairs. _Oh well, two could play that game_, Mrs. Li smiled. _Then I won't have to tell her that someone stopped by to see her – __in her room_.

"**What the hell are you doing here?" **Wanda screeched. Mrs. Li shook her head. _Well, she found out soon enough_.

* * *

_**Author's Note…**_

* * *

All right, I know I was supposed to put this online yesterday, but honestly, the internet connection is sucky, at least right now.

Anyway, if the chapters seem to be getting more layer-y and layer-y, well, that's the intended effect. Like all good stories, I want the plot to build up and up until finally it snaps and we have the anticipated climax (although I'm afraid there will be plenty of time before that happens).

But, in the meantime, there's no reason why we can't go Gossip Girl and just eat popcorn in the meantime…


	4. The whole enchilada

_**Careful…**_

* * *

Someone's in on the gossip, and they're about to spill it all. The Golden Gang better be careful, because there's a _Gossip Girl in Walkerville._

* * *

**Gossip Girl in Walkerville**

* * *

**The whole enchilada…**

* * *

-_All names changed to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

See, this is the problem when you want to write scandalous things and smear the reputations of the Golden Gang in Walkerville. Not that there's nothing to write about; oh no! _Au contraire, mon cherie_, there's just too much to talk about! Especially if you've been inseparable (we'll just leave **W** out of this for a while) since the 3rd grade. There's been all that repressed puppy love and sexuality (oh boo-hoo! Like I care for their feelings? If I did, we wouldn't be steaming about this story, would we?) from then till now.

As I can see it:

**W **has had the enviable notoriety of having **A **wait upon her hand and foot – even if she doesn't want him to. No one knows who she has ever had a crush on – pity. And now, she's so lost in the new Walkerville (would you believe it? Even the school had some construction and now everything is different!), I doubt she'd got time for a guy.

**A** has been **P**'s long-term crush, and also may have held **D**'s heart temporarily (we think) at 15.

**P** still likes **A** (since 3rd grade? Give that girl a medal!), and is oblivious to **R **holding a torch for her. **C **and** T** also liked her – once upon a time.

**R** is madly in love with **P** – although no one knows it but himself and **W** (and he doesn't know that she knows)!

**D **is the least boy-crazy girl – so far. She isn't shy about her affections (we've seen her hug and kiss guys), but she's never ever had a boyfriend. Could this be because of her own prominent family?

And **K**? She rebounded over **C **fairly quickly (now we know why she always sat behind near **C** during the ol' MSB days – not that I'll tell you what MSB stands for). She's dated several varsity guys, and there are rumours that she's dating a college buy – although I wouldn't believe that. Not that **K**'s such a virgin (she isn't one, in fact, but don't ask me how I know!), but honestly, **K** – being mature herself – can't stand mature guys, which stands to reason why she liked **C **and likes **R** now (although, to be fair, **R**, isn't as immature as most of the gang thinks he is). Oops! I didn't mean to say that - _not!_

So she likes **R** now. Why? We'll find out together. Or rather, you guys can keep guessing and I'll savour the fact that I know and you don't.

Will there be conflict? Well, generally there would, but considering **P** – who's generally a peace-lover (how boring!) – is involved, I'd have to say –

Yeah, tons of it.

It's lucky **P**'s _generally _conflict-averse, or World War III might just start in Walkerville. Which would be good. Spicing things up and everything.

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

Sightings:

**R**/**P** The hot spot behind school for coupling – does this hint that they'll get together? Of course, since **W **was also there (not that they knew), this could easily mean that while they're having their moment, someone (maybe **W**, for all we know) may come in between them.

**K**/**D **They've met up several times already for a certain 'Plan'. We'll find out what it is. This could explain why **D **has no time for guys. But **K** does; we caught her sneaking out of the boys' locker room. Naughty, naughty!

**W** Nothing much to report here. She's been skulking about the school (since she's so lost). But there was a fearsome scream coming from her house. Who on earth could have shocked her?

**C** has been sighted talking to **T**, and both have given **A **the cold shoulder. Of course, sly **T** has also been sneaking around talking to **J**, who won't give him the time of the day. So now **T **can't afford to _not_ cold shoulder **A**, who's his one chance of wooing **J**. Who's **J**? Well, she's one who's going to challenge **W** in Walkerville – not only is she **A**'s fiery red-headed cousin, but she's been bullying the gang since 3rd grade. Makes you wonder at **T**'s taste, huh? Recently, **J** has been a muse in Life Arts. I can't imagine a nude **J** being a pretty sight, but hey, there's no accounting for taste!

* * *

Chat

**Q**_ meknoall_:Who are you? Are you (insert name here)?

**A** You actually think I'm going to tell? Puh-_lease_!

* * *

_**Author's Note…**_

* * *

Next chapter up! Say what you think!

And if you don't know who's J - no comment!


	5. W, T make a pact, D's family has a past

_**Careful…**_

* * *

Someone's in on the gossip, and they're about to spill it all. The Golden Gang better be careful, because there's a _Gossip Girl in Walkerville._

* * *

**Gossip Girl in Walkerville**

* * *

_**W **__and __**T**__ make a pact while __**D**__ struggles to keep the shadows from her family's past away…_

* * *

"You!" Wanda calmed down instantly and frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tim smiled. The lazy grin had an effect, and he knew it, and he knew she knew it. She was annoyed. After all this time, who knew? Artistic, introverted Tim had a way with the ladies after all. No one could resist the crew-cut, dark chocolate skin, dimples and pearly white teeth, which was shown to great advantage by the lazy grin.

"Oh, come off it." Wanda did not erase the frown from her face. "What do you want?"

"Well, besides wanting to know the _real_ reason you're back, I wanted to know what your intentions are regarding the unsettled way you left the gang years ago."

"Mom went back to Beijing," Wanda said simply.

"And?"

"Came back. Look, Tim, is it me, or are you not yourself? Have aliens invaded your body? Why can't you just draw or something?"

"Because there's a mystery to solve?"

"What mystery? Why you've turned into Gladys?"

Tim frowned. "I'm not following."

"_Bewitched_. There were very few English channels in Beijing."

"So you can speak Mandarin now? That's cool. I was thinking of going East too – in my paintings, that is. I mean, the Tang dynasty produced several –"

"Somehow I think we're going off topic," Wanda sighed, and sat on the bed next to Tim. "I'm surprised mom let you in. She doesn't usually let guys in."

"I told her I was gay."

"Really?" Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Pheebs was that bad to you?" Tim laughed, but the laughter sounded fake to Wanda's ears. "Really, Tim, I know we haven't been best buddies since the fiasco, but – you really should tell me what happened since I left."

"Nothing much, really. I'll –"

"No," Wanda shook her head. "Between you and Phoebe and Arnold."

Tim went quiet.

"You know I'll find out anyway. If not from you from everyone else. Except perhaps Phoebe," Wanda prodded.

Tim sighed. Wanda took this as a white flag on his part. "Okay, okay. Well, after you left – it was awkward?"

"Awkward?"

"Awkward," Tim nodded. "It was so awkward the gang split, partly because Arnold, Phoebe, and I weren't talking to each other. So, Arnold hung out with his Geo Club/Rock Club, Phoebe volunteered at the local shelter and I threw myself into art."

"So?" Wanda asked.

"Well, that left only half of the group hanging out together: Carlos, D.A., Ralphie and Keesha. Oh, did you know that eventually Carlos and Keesha hit it off?"

"They _what_?" Wanda asked, shocked.

"They hit it off together," Tim repeated. "They dated for a while. You remember back in third grade they always sat at the back seat?"

"Carlos and Keesha in the back seat? Gross!" Wanda wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, they were _real_ weasly wimps," Tim added mischievously. He earned himself a whacking from Wanda.

"Go on. Why did they break up?"

"Well, you know Keesh, Queen of Sarcasm. She has to be sarcastic about everything. She and Carlos really hit it off at first, because Keesh was so good at sarcasm and made Carlos laugh a lot – you know Carlos, always the joker. It was fine because first Ralphie was the one she picked on. Then, it got to Carlos, and she began to tell him what to do. In her defense, Carlos isn't boyfriend material. He's commitment-phobic, and he jokes too much. Well, that wouldn't be a problem if the jokes were _funny_, I suppose."

"Carlos? Commitment-phobic?" Wanda frowned.

"Well, some guys aren't really the relationship-type," Tim defended his friend.

"I suppose Keesha is Miss-Committed?"

"She is now."

"She had a total makeover. I saw her today – all those piercings, the Afro."

Tim laughed. "She always had that kind of wild hair, Wanda. You're telling me you never saw her without her hair tied back?"

Wanda's reply was a jaw-drop.

"Anyway, if you haven't noticed, Keesha's the Queen Bee of the school."

"Really?"

"The ultimate popular girl. Smart-ass wisecracking cheerleader, with DA the smart-ass intelligent sidekick."

"Wow. Does she have like, a jock boyfriend?"

"She's dated all of the track team and basketball team, and would have dated all of the football team if she dated Ralphie as well."

"Why didn't she date him?"

Tim shrugged. "How'm I supposed to know?"

"Did Ralphie date anyone?"

"Well, you know he dated several cheerleaders. But after you left he dated half the school's female population. Lots of One-hit Populars, after that."

"What about Carlos? D.A.? Did she ever get over being single? You? Phoebe? Arnold?" She whispered the last word.

"Carlos didn't go steady with anyone after royally screwing it up with Keesha, but lots of little dates. He went out with Amanda Jane, then Florrie, and then lots of random hot girls from all part of the spectrum."

"Carlos the playboy?" Wanda laughed.

"No. Ralphie the playboy. As far as bases go, Carlos is a monk."

"Hard to believe. DA still the bookworm?"

"Still the bookworm and still neurotic. She almost had a nervous breakdown last week when she got an A-minus on the AP Chemistry quiz. Never mind that everyone else in the class barely scraped through a B. She's like, always under tension. Did you know she's set to be the Class Valedictorian?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "So what else is new? Dorothy Ann is the ambitious Fire Sign. What about Arnold and you? How's your sketching coming along?"

She tried to sound nonchalant, but failed.

"Arnold you should ask yourself. I'm not that close to him, and wasn't ever, even in third grade. Me, well, I've been stuck with my art. I've entered my work in several competitions and have an art showing at one of the local galleries that opened half a year after you left. Have you gone downtown recently?"

"No," Wanda shook her head. "I haven't had time. I mean, I only got back two days ago. It's horrible, the way everything's changed."

"The only thing that stays constant is change," Tim mused. "What did you expect? You leave, and everything is as you left it? I thought that was the reason you left? So that everything would change and go back to normal?"

"Not so much," Wanda said off-handedly.

Tim looked sideways at Wanda, who was by now thin-lipped and looking away from him. He thought she was trying to compose herself, but opted not to say anything along the same lines. Instead, he changed the topic of discussion.

"So, you ever want to go check it out? It's called Efflorescence. It's a real New Age, artsy-fartsy gallery cum café, and their ice-blended cappuccino is even better than Starbucks or Coffee Bean. It's a real teen hangout, you can meet lots of new people from school there, as well as some newcomers!"

Wanda gave a smirk."You asking me out, Matthews?"

"You wish, Li! But I do have someone else in mind," Tim answered slyly.

"You'd better tell me who," Wanda demanded, "Or I'll knock you into next week!"

"You?" Tim laughed. "With your puny – _aaarrrgh!_ – That hurt!"

"Well?" Wanda prodded.

"Wanda, honey," Wanda's mother called up, interrupting whatever Tim was going to say next. "There's someone else here for you!"

"Who is it, mom?"

"It's – _Phoebe_."

* * *

Wanda ran down, Tim close behind, to see Phoebe, who looked taller that ever to the petite Wanda.

It was weird to see tall, gangly Phoebe not be, well, tall, gangly Phoebe. Wanda always knew Phoebe was pretty, but awkward, yet, up close several years later, Phoebe gained a sort of charm in addition to her awkwardness, which made Wanda look twice at her, despite the fact that Phoebe was weary a simple tie-dye T-shirt and jeans. Classic hippie style, and that described Phoebe well enough.

It was also obviously weird for Phoebe too. Not only was she in the same room as Wanda, but she was also in the same room as Tim, who had professed holding a torch to her.

"So, what brings you here?" Wanda asked, wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Well," Phoebe was hesitant. "I need to talk to you." She shot a look at the dark boy behind her. "Privately, if possible."

Tim did a three-sixty. He knew Phoebe, despite her gentle and quiet nature, was strong-willed, and he wondered why Phoebe would suddenly want to talk to Wanda, in private at least. Was there to be a reconciliation?_ Wanda, please, for the love of God, tell her I'm indispensable, _he willed her to say. He was positively _itching _to know what Phoebe would say to her rival. It had started since 3rd grade, with Wanda and Phoebe in the role of A Guy's Girl and The New Girl respectively. It hadn't mattered much then, but it did in 7th grade, when puberty hit. Wanda blossomed, Phoebe grew awkward (unlike Keesha, who bloomed and Dorothy Ann, who faded, mostly due to the stress). Wanda (and Keesha) kept on getting every guy to crush on her, while Phoebe was mostly ignored. Only Arnold and Tim seemed to remember the awkward Phoebe Terese, and they became her great friends who kept her through high school, because sitting in the table with all those We-Rule-The-School people got tiring after a while, and depressing too. But at the time, Tim was too bland and wasn't much of a support. Surprisingly, Arnold kept her going, and Phoebe grew infatuated. _If I'd paid more attention, things would have been __so__ different_, he thought wryly. However, he hadn't, and he regretted it.

"Oh, Pheebs," Wanda hugged the taller girl almost immediately, as she ran down to greet her. "You were always such a kind person. I'm sorry I made you feel miserable."

Phoebe definitely did _not _expect that. It showed on her face.

"Err -" Phoebe had that wonderfully coherent (not!) reply.

This was all too amusing to Tim, although he couldn't quite figure out why.

Tim's cell rang.

_Damn, just when it was getting interesting._

"Will you excuse me? I'm sorry," Tim was apologetic. The other two girls looked blankly at him. They hadn't even remembered he was in the room, Wanda being profusely apologetic, had forgotten his presence, and Phoebe had been stunned into obliviousness, which was somewhat disappointing. Was he fated to be invisible amongst everyone? After all, he _was _a character, a person who lived his life in the same planet as everyone, and he was in no way corporeal –

"What is it?" He asked in a tone harsher than he meant.

"Hey, it's me," a female voice answered.

"Cripes. What do you want now?"

"I'm at your house. Meet me there."

Tim looked around. "I can't. I'm at Wanda's."

"So?" The female voice was somewhat annoyed. "_I'm at __your__ house. _Make some excuse and _head off. _I doubt Wanda would mind."

"We-ell," Tim caved in. "I'll leave a note in the living room." Quickly he tore out a piece of scrap paper from his sketchbook and used his handy pencil to write a quick note of apology and a promise to take Wanda to Efflorescence on Sunday.

Then he headed home.

* * *

The two girls looked blank as Tim walked out of the room.

"Was it evil of me that I forgot he was there?" Phoebe asked, somewhat embarrassed by her complete state of obliviousness to Tim's presence.

"Yeah, it was." Wanda sighed.

"I wonder who the person was."

"You and me both," Wanda replied.

An awkward silence ensued. Wanda was the first to break the silence.

"So, what brings you here?" She looked expectant. Phoebe didn't know how to explain herself to Wanda. She wanted to yell, "_I'm the one who should be sorry! You didn't do anything wrong! I __totally__ overreacted, and I'm sorry you had to go off to Beijing!"_

Instead, she said, "No particular reason. Just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine, as you can see," Wanda gave a big smile. "You?"

"OK, I suppose. How was your first day back?"

"Strange," Wanda laughed. "I got lost so many times, and I couldn't run because of the ridiculous high heels! Walkerville has changed so much! It's so much more bustling, even though I hear the economy's in a rut."

"It's a strange world," Phoebe agreed. "I don't know what's got into this old town."

"Not so different from Boston now, huh?" Wanda said, alluding to where Phoebe used to live until she moved to Walkerville.

"Sweet old Boston," Phoebe murmured. "I've forgotten how it looks like now. I haven't gone back in ages, not even during holidays," she said, a little softly and sadly.

"Don't worry," Wanda said. "There's still time. And maybe you could got to Boston for college?"

"I suppose so," Phoebe said softly.

"I shouldn't have talked about Boston. It's made you all sad now."

"No, it's fine. But let's talk about you. How was Beijing?"

They continued having this mindless chatter and became tentative friends again in this way. After all, they had restored a false peace, and anything was better than all-out war. Anything to avoid the main issue. Especially when the issue wasn't even present to begin with, although it would be difficult to do so if _he _was around.

* * *

"Well, well, well," a male voice said.

Dorothy Ann spun around. The person who uttered those three words said them with a mixture of flirtatiousness and self-proclaimed supremacy designed to scare her, but Dorothy Ann tended to be infuriated more often. It came from a young man in his twenties, who was handsome and overly confident, with light brown hair and green eyes. He leaned against the school walls. It was past 5:00 pm, and the school was almost deserted, except for both of them

"Are you talking to me?" She demanded.

"You're the only one I see, Miss Slater," he gave a smirk. "Well, don't you look like your mother? Same blonde locks, high cheekbones and tanned skin, but your eyes are like your father's, an ethereal grey. Although I must say, you are looking hardly the thing. I don't think you are as pretty as your sister _at all_. Puberty still rough to you, I suppose."

"What's it to you?" Dorothy Ann asked, annoyed. She was already in a bad mood, stressed and was feeling murderous. Despite the guy being quite tall and muscular, she was sure she could overcome him and beat him to a pulp. She took volleyball, after all.

"Well, Miss Slater, or do you mind me calling you Dorothy Ann -?"

"Miss Slater would do just fine, thank you," Dorothy Ann said between clenched teeth. The man smirked and continued.

"- I have a personal interest in your family, and must repay them. Hence, my revenge. Your father, Richard Slater III is a prominent businessman in Michigan, is he not?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I understand that several years ago, when you were about four years of age, and your sister barely a year old, your brother was sent to a juvenile prison on the basis of illegal drug possession in his fancy private boarding school in Europe?"

Dorothy Ann's voice was hoarse now. "How do you know that?" For she barely remembered the circumstances; all she knew was that when she was only four, her mother and father had explained that from then on, her brother would never come back during the holidays. Since she had never been particularly close to her brother, who had been sent to boarding school when he was seven, before her birth, she simply accepted it. Evan, who was only a year old, had no memories of her brother. Dorothy Ann doubted that Evan knew of his existence, because none of their relatives ever talked about the wayward son of Richard Slater III and his wife (of whom great things had been expected but were sorely disappointed in this case). Dorothy Ann herself had researched extensively before she realised why her brother was sent away. There had been no communication between her parents, herself or Evan, with the eldest son.

"Let's just say he's a close friend. And he wants revenge, and I'm here to dictate the terms for him. He only wants to do onto your family what your family did onto him - abandon them in their greatest hour of need, when he was obviously innocent."

"What does he want?"

"Nothing less than for Uncle Jonathan to sign a document that will end his term as a senator in the parliament, and for your father to stop funding your uncle."

"You're kidding, right?" Dorothy Ann asked, incredulous. "Under my uncle, Jonathan Walker, Walkerville has boomed while the US economy is shrinking. He's made Walkerville a wealthier, happier, and more prosperous place."

"Not for ex-cons. His policies do not allow for second chances, even if the ones charged guilty are actually innocent."

"Is that where you met my brother? In juvie?"

"Who said I met your brother in juvie?" He gave a wicked smile. Dorothy Ann's heart stopped for a moment.

* * *

_**Author's Note…**_

* * *

Sorry for the long update. Trials and writer's block is a killer. I wanted to make this chapter longer though, but decided to cut it into two…

**Note:** Edited to make it more canon-relevent.

Thanks,** the ultimateSora** for beta-ing this chapter! I can safely say that without you, this chapter may never have been written. :)

Read and review,

lianneharmony


	6. A chapter involving everyone

_**Careful…**_

* * *

Someone's in on the gossip, and they're about to spill it all. The Golden Gang better be careful, because there's a _Gossip Girl in Walkerville._

* * *

**Gossip Girl in Walkerville**

* * *

_A chapter involving everyone:_

_**D **__tells her parents about an __incident__. __**C **__tries to win __**K **__back, but __**K **__is targeting a mysterious guy. __**A**__ tries to get closer to __**W**__, but she's still avoiding him. __**P **__tries to apologize, but can't bring the topic up, while __**R **__struggles to come to terms with his feelings for __**P**__.__** P**__writes in her diary. __**T **__is with some girl. Also, the appearance of someone thought to be dead._

* * *

"I have a brother?"

That was the first thing Evan said, when Dorothy Ann told her parents about the meeting with the mysterious man. They were all sitting the living room. Dorothy Ann was sure she would never forget this moment. She was sitting down, and was wearing a black knee-length skirt with a white, three-quartered sleeved shirt, and her hands were fidgety. She remembered her father and mother, who'd just returned from work (and in her mom's case, a charity organization); her father's face was clean-shaven and strong, but his eyes belied his anxiety. Her mother's face was more tortured, and with her blonde hair in an elegant bun and herself otherwise immaculate in her navy suit and A-line skirt, she looked very much like a damsel in distress. Evan - well, Evan was just shocked. Her blonde hair was disheveled, not from the news, and her wide green eyes were accusing.

"Honey, are you sure he didn't touch you or hurt you in any way?" Claudia Joy asked her daughter in a worried tone.

"No, mama. Although -" she paused.

"Although what, sweetheart?" Her father asked.

"The scary thing was that I could trust him. It was - _unnerving_."

"Richard, this isn't good. Perhaps we were wrong in deciding to move back to Walkerville," Claudia Joy asked, hesitantly.

Few people realized that Dorothy Ann and Evan were not originally born in Walkerville, but at New York. Richard James Slater III was a young business associate in the prime of his life, and was making waves in the corporate world as one of the youngest influential business managers in the 90s. Then, at the age of 24, he met 23 year old Claudia Joy Walker from Walkerville, Michigan, who was the sister to the future senator Jonathan Walker and was then a fresh-faced business graduate. They had met at a corporate party, discussed the economy, politics, etc. and took each other's number and went their own separate ways. They stayed in touch, and became firm friends. He thought she was beautiful and intelligent, and she thought he was dashing and witty, but at the beginning, neither ever thought that they would fall in love. But they did, after a while, and married two years later. Their first child, Richard James Slater IV, was born two years later. Dorothy Ann was born eight years later, and before his fortieth birthday, his youngest, Evan (Evangeline Lynn on her birth certificate, after Claudia Joy's Aunt Evangeline) was born.

The reason why the Slaters moved, and was relocated back to Claudia Joy's hometown of Walkerville was simple: after their eldest son was arrested due to drug abuse and possession of narcotics (as well as other illegal substances) and second-degree murder of one of the gang-members at the elite boarding school (although the charges were later reduced to manslaughter, and later dismissed, because it was proved that the _victim _had inadvertently killed himself due to an overdose of heroin).

After the messy affair was settled, they resolved to take young Dorothy Ann and baby Evangeline Lynn (not yet Evan) away from the negative influences of the city. Besides, due to the low-profile the Slaters kept in New York, it would be easier to blend into the low-profiled town without anyone asking, "Where was Richie?"

The Slaters had traded glamorous life in the big city for a small town, so that their young children wouldn't have been exposed to drugs and sex, not like young Richie was exposed to drugs at the very young age of twelve. Yet they had to sacrifice their luxurious life. Here in Walkerville, they were not as well off. Richard James Slater III, up-and-rising prominent businessman, faded into obscurity, so although his business did well, Walkerville, with its smaller market, did not push him into the rich, elite circles by itself, although he still retained his title of 'a prominent businessman', due to his success during the subprime crisis. The only way they were well-known was partly because of his had-been status and Claudia Joy's connection with the Walkers, who still maintained their position in the elite circles, along with newcomers Matthews (Tim's family) and Perlstein (Arnold and Janet's).

They should have stayed in New York.

* * *

"That was wonderful," the girl panted after Tim pulled away from her. "You're getting better and better at this."

"You think?" Tim asked her. He was sweating. She was so difficult -

"Oh sure. All artists are naturally gifted at the art of love. That's why I always date them."

"So this was just for the sex?" Tim asked, sitting up. He thought that was it several times, but didn't want to think it that way. He really thought they had something special.

She giggled, and sat up, touching him lightly on the nose with her long, slender fingers. "Of course not, silly."

Somehow he didn't believe her. He stared, but he averted his eyes. He knew what he would see, and he desperately wanted to, but if he knew what was good for him, he'd do no such thing.

How had he got tangled up with the whirlwind of drama that was Janet? It had been Life Arts. Tim had been nervous about his first Life Arts class. He had always been bland and quiet, and he managed to keep his anxiety in check by continuing projecting his blandness and no-speaking-if-not-necessary.

He had been shocked when he saw Janet Perlstein enter the room.

_"What are you doing here?" Tim had discreetly moved closer to her. "This is a Life Arts class."_

_Janet's luminous eyes still had their dangerous glitter which she always had when she was up-to-no-good. "Yeah, so?"_

_"Your parents know about this?"_

Janet Perlstein's parents were well-known for their strictness. Andrew and Jocelyn Perlstein had finally hit gold with Richard Slater's management of their finances less than six months after Wanda had left for Beijing, and they were now rolling in stock money. Subsequently, Andrew and Jocelyn had entered the elite circles of Walkerville and so had imposed stricter rules on their daughter Janet to maintain their position in luxury, for it was well-known that despite the friendly attitudes and glad feelings most Walkerville residents had for the Perlsteins, there were a certain number who were jealous and calculating, trying to manipulate the Perlsteins to their advantage. After the Gerri Poveri incident, where Janet had been caught dating an unsuitable boy (he was a biker, and was clad in black leather at all times of the day and boasted of a multitude of tattoos that he had got in juvenile prison - which he had entered several times), the last straw had snapped. Andrew and Jocelyn had declared that there would be no more dating for Janet, especially after she'd yelled in the diner where she'd been exposed that he was a "damn well good lay!"

_"Of course not," she smirked. "Does it matter?"_

_"Doesn't it?" Tim asked. He found himself ridiculously attracted to her, which was crazy, because he'd never given her a moment's thought of her in his life. Truthfully, he hadn't known her well then, avoiding her as much as possible, because she seemed to bring trouble in her pocket. Yet, up close, she was intoxicating, from her glittering eyes (without glasses now; she was now a fervent believer in contact lenses) to her toned body, which was dressed in Prada, Armani, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and several other well-known brands he didn't care for. Perhaps that was the attraction factor. He had to admit at the beginning it was a purely carnal lust for her._

_The art teacher entered. "Welcome, everyone, to your very first Life Arts class. Your talent has shown itself again and again on various occasions. However, to truly evolve, one must master all forms of art and step out of your comfort stone. This is why we now have selected your group to enter this life class. - Miss Cohen, if you please?"_

_Then, to Tim's infinite surprise, Janet __Perlstein__ went into the middle, and stripped herself naked. Prada, Armani, Gucci, Louis Vuitton and all the other expensive brands were strewn on the floor. _

_She was beautiful._

That was a year ago. After that first class, they'd ended up going to that new artsy cafe across the street from the art studio where the classes were held called Efflorescence, and ended up having sex inside a lavatory.

And since then, they'd kept their relationship low-profile. No one knew they were a couple. The Perlsteins allowed Janet to 'hang out' with Tim because his parents were also newly-prominent, just like they were, as Will Matthews had scored big as a detective, solving the notorious murder of the daughter of a foreign tycoon, whose body was found in Michigan, becoming a household name, and after all, 'that young Matthews boy is such a good one, and would be such a good influence on their wild daughter'.

It was a casual friends-with-benefits thing. But Tim had fallen in love with her. And he knew she was going to break his heart. He knew he wasn't the only one at the moment: she'd been sleeping secretly with other guys in school. Not all of them, of course, but a select few who were known (or not known, for that matter) for their discretion. She thought he didn't know? Or maybe she wanted him to know?

"I'll see you later, love?" She smiled mischievously.

"Yeah," he managed to say.

She left him alone in his room, feeling emptier than before, and depressed. He sunk onto the bed, wondering what he had done to deserve such a fate.

* * *

Arnold had never been a spoilt child, or a rich child for that matter. That was all Janet. Arnold was simply Aaron and Julia Perlstein's son, where Aaron worked as a real estate agent and Julia was a nurse, and this side of the Perlstein family was the middle-class, normal ones. Because of his mediocrity at that time, to the rest of Walkerville High, he was known as Janet Perlstein's cousin. That was when he was in elementary school, before puberty hit.

After puberty hit, he was suddenly Arnold Perlstein, that hot guy who was in the Geo Club, who was somewhat nerdy with all his earth trivia, but whose looks made up for his nerdy-ness. He was a person in his own right, with all the right connections, nephew to Andrew and Jocelyn Perlstein, and became a catch.

But he'd never wanted any other girl than Wanda Li.

Sadly, she was the only girl who refused to have romantic relations with him, preferring to see him as a friend. Even Phoebe had a crush on him (and still did, although he didn't know _that_) and Keesha and Dorothy Ann had admitted to having had a crush on him.

He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't find the words. When he saw her jogging along the neighborhood that morning, he tried to talk to her, but she ran the other way. She was displaying her independence, which was why Arnold liked her in the first place, but right now, he only thought it was cowardice she was showing. And he too was displaying cowardice by not being more proactive and running after her.

It was one of those times Arnold wished he could have liked Phoebe. Sweet, gentle, somewhat timid and quiet Phoebe, who was compassionate and loving, who adored him. He didn't know why he didn't care for Phoebe in that way, but then, like most other guys, if there was Wanda, Phoebe Terese would be instantly forgotten. Not that Arnold could forget Phoebe, because she had an awkward beauty and a sense of compassion that made him comfortable to be with her. With her, everything would be safe and comfortable -

Therein was the problem. Arnold, for some weird diabolical reason, did not want safe anymore (he blamed Miss Frizzle's horrible field trips which forced him to go outside his comfort zone, where Wanda used to coax him into relaxing), and Wanda represented everything he was not: she was wild, tomboyish, free-spirited. And despite her becoming easily annoyed when stuff didn't go her way, she was just as comfortable to talk to as Phoebe.

He wished Phoebe was there so that he could talk to her about this.

* * *

There was a party that weekend, and all members of the Golden Gang were invited. However, only Ralphie, Carlos, Keesha and Dorothy Ann (who Keesha had forced into coming) deigned to attend. Janet was there as well (although her parents had forbidden her to go out, but she sneaked out without permission, and her parents were fooled into thinking she was asleep in bed), dressed so skimpily she beat Florrie and Amanda Jane for 'Most Skankily Dressed'.

This week was a weird week for Carlos. He'd gone on several more dates with one of the cheerleaders, Rosalie, before ditching her, because, in his opinion, "Her brain was smaller than a pea." All she knew was make-up and laughing at his lame jokes even when she thought it wasn't very funny. He wanted a girl who was smart, who knew how to think for herself, who challenged him.

He scoured the room for girls he thought had a brain. The room was full of cheerleaders, and he caught sight of Keesha, who was making a sarcastic comment, resulting in the whole room laughing.

But Keesha wanted commitments. She wanted relationships that would go somewhere, and Carlos wasn't sure about that. He felt that he was too young to tie himself to a single girl.

But Keesha had thought otherwise. She didn't want to end up like her parents, who'd never thought about where the relationship was going as long as it was certain they were in love ("And look where it got them?" Keesha scornfully referred to their messy divorce). She wanted to be in a relationship that was going somewhere forever. Funny thing though; she'd been through more break-ups than any girl in Walkerville High. If she were a guy, only Carlos would have surpassed her (with a far greater margin).

They'd had great times together. Carlos wished Keesha were more laid back about relationships. They could've had some real good times. He was popular; she was the most popular girl in school. It was a match made in high school heaven, and if she didn't nag, it could have gone somewhere, just like she wanted.

Perhaps it was him?

He spotted Dorothy Ann (who seemed overly anxious about something), all alone. She looked a little out of place. It was a pity. She was such a smart girl, and quite fun to tease. And she was the only one besides Keesha who could put him in his place.

"What do you call a blonde girl who knows everything?" He approached her.

Dorothy Ann smiled up at him. "Carlos, I'm not in the mood."

"Dorothy Ann -"

"I thought that was the answer. That's not very funny when you're playing it on me."

Carlos gave a sheepish smile. "That wasn't the answer, DA." He was being truthful. He didn't mean to joke about her; he just wanted to loosen her up. Admittedly, it was a stupid way of doing so. Dorothy Ann had a sense of humor; she just preferred not to use it.

"Do you think I'm commitment-phobic?" He asked, straight out.

Dorothy Ann frowned. "Is that a trick question?"

Carlos shook his head.

"What do you think?" She asked him, carefully observing him, which Carlos found unnerving.

"What the hell?" He was incredulous. "Why would I ask you if I knew it myself?"

"I'm just helping, Carlos. But you should already know the answer. According to my research (_Oh Lord_, Carlos thought. _The vixen even __researched__ on my love life?_ He wanted to yell, before he realized Dorothy Ann kept tabs on everyone, as she was sort of the PR of the group), you've had 52 different girlfriends over the last year. It's one girlfriend a week. The average length of time you spent with one girl was only 5 days. What does that tell you?"

"Is that why Keesha won't take me back?" _Shoot_, Carlos thought. _Now I sound pathetic. Pathetic and desperate_.

"What do you want, Carlos?" She asked him, suddenly suspicious of the direction of the conversation. "If you want to get back with Keesha, you know what you have to do. Show her you really are committed to having a solid relationship with her. Otherwise, shouldn't you be hanging out with Ralphie or some - ?"

Her face had gone pale. The party, which was hosted by some football player in Townsend High (a rival of Walkerville High, which was the second high school in Walkerville), however, seemed to be heating up, especially when Carlos saw two guys enter: both tall, one with light brown hair and green eyes, the other with blonde hair whose features could not be clearly seen. The guy with light brown hair looked masculine and self-confident; the other one looked somewhat fragile and weaker.

Carlos swore that every girl in the room, including Keesha, who was always at his peripheral, even during his conversation with Dorothy Ann, was swooning over these two strangers. The host of the party made his way over and said, "Hey, you made it! Make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks, but I need to go soon," Blondie said.

Light Brown frowned at his companion and said, "Wait a sec, I think my pal needs a little more persuasion." The two went outside for a while and Carlos could see them conversing. Blondie didn't seem too happy and walked off. Light Brown was annoyed, but he returned and gave a big smile in Carlos' direction.

That was when Carlos realized that Light Brown was smiling at _Dorothy Ann_. It wasn't a nice smile. Carlos saw malice in that smile, and took Dorothy Ann away.

"Do you know those guys?" Carlos asked.

"What? Why would you say that?"

Carlos sighed. Dorothy Ann was a terrible liar at best. "Because you went catatonic at their entry."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No, you're right, I feel sick suddenly. I'm going home." He supported her with two arms from behind, since she looked as if she were going to puke, or faint.

"OK, I'll take you home. Or do you want to go to Ralphie's? It's nearer here, and Dr. T can take a look at you."

"No, I think I'll go myself. Thanks anyway, Carlos."

Dorothy Ann suddenly sprung away and ran towards the door. Carlos could only look back in amazement. He looked around. He saw Keesha, who was talking to Ralphie, and Light Brown, who had raised an eyebrow at Dorothy Ann's departure. Keesha was giving him 'The Look'. Would nothing he do ever be good enough for her after their break-up?

He tried to enjoy himself, but his jokes came out flatter than ever, and he spent time talking to girls without a brain, since he couldn't talk to the three only girls who were at the party with a brain: Keesha (because she wasn't pleased with him, for God knows what reason), Janet (because, putting it simply, she was a skank) and Dorothy Ann (who'd left the party).

He left soon after and buried himself in a Physics textbook. What would Arnold have said?

* * *

Keesha had been annoyed when Dorothy Ann had gone home early. She was annoyed with both Dorothy Ann and Carlos. Dorothy Ann because she'd promised she'd enjoy herself (but ended up looking as if she saw a ghost with Carlos and instead of telling her what happened, she ran out of the house) and Carlos (because he didn't try to comfort her, or prevent her from leaving, or even running after her to make sure she was OK).

She had been talking to Ralphie for a while, who happened to be her current crush _du jour_. Ralphie was upbeat and hunky and he really knew how to treat a girl (it was well-known throughout Walkerville and he'd had multiple hook-ups with girls from Walkerville High, Townsend High and others). Ordinarily, Keesha would not have been comfortable with such a guy, but come on, this was Ralphie Tennelli from 3rd grade, who loved Playstation and Gameboy as much as he loved baseball (and later, football), and besides, Ralphie hadn't always been such a - you know. Underneath it all he was a decent guy, just looking for the one.

_Just like her_.

Perhaps she should make her move?

Yes, no.

Why was it so difficult to follow her love advice to every girl in Walkerville High (including Phoebe)? Be brave, follow your heart, and go for it. If it's meant to be, it'll last.

And Keesha could really see a future with Ralphie. Despite all her sarcastic asides to Ralphie, she knew he didn't mind, and she knew he thought she was hot.

So very carefully, she opened the topic. "So, Ralphie? You thinking about hooking up with any girl in this room?"

His answer was quick and not hesitant. "No."

She was pretty sure she looked shocked. "Because?"

"It doesn't matter," Ralphie mumbled.

"Why? You afraid she won't bow to Ralphie the Magnificent?"

Ralphie went red. "I wish you'd stop that Keesha. Admittedly, it is funny, but still -"

"Fine, fine!" Keesha said. "Is it because you're gay?"

"No, Keesh. I was straight last time I checked."

"Well check again. Maybe you're bi now."

"Haha," Ralphie said, "_Not _very funny."

"Ri-ight. Let me check. If you're straight, you'd respond to this."

She went over and gave him a kiss that drove every guy she was ever with (except one who turned out to be gay) crazy, even when those guys apparently despised her and liked another. She knew she was a good kisser. And Ralphie was _very _responsive.

Then suddenly, he pushed her away. "Keesha, no."

"Why?" Keesha asked, hurt, but managing to conceal it. Then she shook herself and said, "You liked it, I know. So you're straight. Now, who is it you like?"

"No, Keesh, I won't tell you."

She leaned over and kissed him again.

* * *

Ralphie wished Keesha would leave him alone with the topic. For some reason, he found it slightly embarrassing that he was in love with Phoebe.

God, he did not just use the 'L' word.

Bloody Arnold did not know what he was missing. Sure, Phoebe was timid and shy, but she was pretty and sweet, and she knew how to make a guy feel wanted and comfortable around her. She was the sort who did not know her worth, and cared so much about others, almost to the point of neglecting herself. The other guys were irked that Arnold could not see her more than anything but a sister. It wasn't Arnold's fault, to be sure, and he wasn't playing with her feelings, but Phoebe deserved better.

It was partly because of this reason that the guys had eased away from Arnold. Tim had always had a soft spot for Phoebe, and Carlos always thought of Pheebolino as a little sister to the point of asking her when she was going to marry Mikey (which he had done before the first day of school). And Ralphie?

Well, Phoebe had always made him flustered, which was weird, even in 3rd grade, but at the same time, he was like her big brother as well, and they could talk easily about anything. In fact, Phoebe had given him a bit of girl advice which resulted in him becoming the Casanova of Walkerville High (and Townsend High, and others). After a hiatus in their friendship (during which Ralphie was still getting used to being the most popular guy at school and Phoebe started volunteering in the animal shelters and Walkerville's local botanic gardens, so much that it affected her friendship with Keesha, and Keesha became closer to DA instead), they'd resumed their easy relationship.

And now he was going to ruin his relationship by falling in love with Phoebe.

And Keesha was kissing him at Pete the Meat's party. God, the whole school was going to find out about this. Make no mistake, she was a damn fine kisser, but -

She wasn't _Phoebe_.

"It's Phoebe."

Keesha stepped back. "As in Phoebe Terese?"

"Yeah," he managed, his voice scratchy and low-pitched.

"Oh."

There was a silence more awkward than anything Ralphie had previously had experienced. "Keesh -"

"I suppose I'd better set you up, then," Keesha was smiling, but her eyes lacked its usual lustre. They both became aware of a voice calling Keesha. It was Janet.

"Look, I'd better go see what Janet Slutstein wants. I'll put in a good word for you."

She went off.

* * *

Keesha could not believe she ran off. She actually ran off after that. Janet was still calling her, but she made a dash to the ladies.

She couldn't help the tears that fell.

She ought to have expected it, really. Ralphie and Phoebe always hung out together. Keesha was just some sarcastic girl who Ralphie didn't really care for.

It still didn't ease the pain.

"No more crying, Keesh," she said to her reflection in the mirror. Using the cold-water trick, she eliminated the traces of her tears. It was stupid to cry over a guy. She was above that. After all, after Carlos, she shouldn't have expected to go anywhere with Ralphie. It still really hurt though. Ralphie was good-natured, handsome.

Phoebe was a damn lucky girl.

But Keesha Franklin never gave up, and always had the facts. That way, she could deal with any unplanned circumstances.

* * *

**An Excerpt from the Diary of Phoebe Terese**

_I am being silly._

_I have to get over Arnold. He only thinks of me as a sister, and can't think of me as anything more. Ralphie keeps telling me I deserve better than Arnold; someone who'd truly care about me. _

_Arnold does care about me, although not in that way. But who can be better than Arnold? Who can possibly know me better than Arnold? My dreams, my fears - Ralphie knows some, but only Arnold knows them all - except my feelings for him, that is._

_I wish my mother was still alive. She would have been a great advisor and a comfort, even though I know that I am very different from her from my Aunt Linda, my mother's sister. Melena (a pet name Daddy bestowed upon her when he met her, although I am not quite sure why) was vibrant, lively and always laughing, much different than Daddy and I._

_Melena and Daddy (Phillip Terese) met in Ireland, where he was doing his thesis on European history, and they ran off to the USA, because Melena wanted to explore the world (and because my grandparents didn't approve of Melena marrying a poor student). They settled down in Boston, after Daddy became a professor and taught at a local university. And then, she died, three years after I was born, and Daddy never was truly happy again. He became quiet and timid. We both are a great deal alike, in looks and mannerisms, although from the pictures I have seen, my red hair is more like my Irish mother's, a deep vibrant auburn, than the lifeless red Daddy's is. We kept on moving around the country, with Daddy getting jobs in various local universities. I was always the new girl. Before we came to Walkerville, we settled in Boston for one last time, because Daddy loved that city, but it was too painful because that was the place he lost Melena, so eventually we moved to Walkerville. He never told me why she died (and I was too afraid, because he was always sad and grieved when I asked him that question), and we have never visited her grave._

_At any rate, after Melena's death, Daddy had written to her family, and now, Aunt Linda stops by every summer with Uncle Seamus and cousin Sean (who is such an adorable little nine-year old) to check up on Daddy and I. Even Grandma and Grandpa's forgiven Daddy and Melena's rash elopement._

_I keep wondering how much of Melena I am. She was so carefree, so life-loving, and so unafraid of life -_

_So unlike Daddy._

_So unlike me._

* * *

Mr. Slater was not at home when Dorothy Ann arrived, but in New York, where he sought to speak to a Miss Marianne O' Hara. She smiled when she saw Richard Slater in front of the door to her apartment on the Upper East Side.

"Well, well, Richard. What have we here?"

"Miss O' Hara -"

"Come now, we are friends, and have been for a long time.

"Yes. Thirteen years is a long time. But I did not come to rekindle our friendship. It is because of Richie and Eric that I'm here."

"What of them? They aren't here at the moment. I assure you; Richie and Eric entered Stanford and are currently working."

"In Walkerville?"

"What do you mean?"

"My daughter, Dorothy Ann, saw -"

"Impossible!"

"Very possible. Miss O' Hara, I had paid you a handsome allowance to take care of the two boys -"

"Richie and Eric are twenty-five and twenty respectively. They are no longer boys, Richard! - Does Claudia Joy know you're here?"

"She does. But the fact remains, is that Richie and Eric are blackmailing Jonathan and I."

"For revenge. I can only talk to them, Richard."

"You'd better, or I'll be talking to Phillip."

Marianne O' Hara paled. "You wouldn't!"

"I would. I'll tell him why you left. I'll tell him about your life in a lavish New York apartment. I'll tell him about Diane, Richie and Eric. I'll tell him everything, including your fake suicide."

"Phillip doesn't know what happened to Diane. He thinks she just defied him and ran off because she hated the quiet life he led. If you told Phillip that it would kill him."

"Forget Phillip. What would your daughter think if she knew you were alive and made no attempt to contact her for sixteen years?"

"You won't ruin Phillip's life," Marianne said firmly. "I won't let you."

"Then you'd better make sure Richie and Eric don't ruin mine, or Dorothy Ann's for that matter, since they seem to be targeting her. Otherwise, your husband and daughter will know the truth about you. Phillip and Phoebe Terese will never be able to think you in the same way again, _Melena_."

* * *

_**Author's Note…**_

* * *

_This was a freakishly long chapter, and took forever to type. Enjoy!_

_Read and review!_

_I'll be celebrating Aidilfitri, which is the beginning of Syawal in the Islamic lunar calendar. For the rare few that do, happy Aidilfitri, and for those who don't, well, enjoy today!_


End file.
